yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Ninja
| japanese = | furigana = | romaji = Ninja | japanese translated = Ninja | english = Ninja | french = Ninja | german = Ninja | italian = Ninja | korean = 닌자 | portuguese = Ninja | spanish = Ninja | arabic = النينجا }} The Ninja series are (mostly) Warrior-Type monsters with the word "Ninja"「 」 in their Japanese names. A handful of the "Ninja" cards exist in the TCG and OCG, but some also exist in only the Anime used by both Jean Claude Magnum and Yamikawa. A Deck based around "Ninjas" is tricky, due to the fact that the Spell, Trap, or Monster Card effects are just what you expect a real "Ninja" would use. For example, "Strike Ninja" can be removed from the field by removing from play two DARK monsters from your Graveyard, only to come back to the field at the end of the turn (for "dodging" a card that might have destroyed it). "Armed Ninja", "Crimson Ninja" and "White Ninja", three counterparts all serve as Spell, Trap, and Monster Cards removal (respectively), while "Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke" can further this by destroying any face-up Defense Position monster by attacking it (as well as having the highest ATK of any "Ninja" card - second only to "Karakuri Ninja mdl 7749 “Nanashick”"). "Ninjitsu Art of Decoy" makes survival easy for "Ninjas", while "Ninjitsu Art of Transformation" allows you to trade your used "Ninjas" (such as the three aforementioned ones) for a more powerful, if albeit ability inclined, monster. "Fuhma Shuriken", a Spell Card that equips to "Ninjas", will always deal 700 damage to the opponent when removed from the field. Overall "Ninjas" have many abilities that can frustrate your opponents, but not many that are game breaking. "Ninjas", however, are great against Exodia Decks, which focus on defensive monsters and Spells and Traps to stall for the titular card (which "Ninjas" are adept at destroying). Because of "Ninjitsu Art of Transformation", "Ninjas" fit well into "Harpie", Beast, Insect and especially a "Monarch" Deck. Trivia * "Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja", "Lady Ninja Yae", and "Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke" are characters based on Konami's popular video game series Ganbare Goemon (Legend of the Mystical Ninja). Incidentally, all the "Sasuke Samurai" monsters are from this series, as well. * In the anime, "Ninjas" were used by Jean Claude Magnum. However, Magnum used only anime-only cards, and his "Ninjas" operated quite differently from the actual cards. His "Ninjas" had poor ATK, but many had effects allowing them to swarm the field. * "Ninjas" appear to have some sort of rivalry with "The Six Samurai". Playing Style A "Ninja" Deck is a Deck that revolves around the "Ninja" archetype. To effectively use the archetype, "Ninja" Decks must use a large variety of monsters. WIND monsters are helpful for the effect of "Lady Ninja Yae", while DARK monsters are necessary for the effect of "Strike Ninja". As well, high Level monsters that can be Summoned with "Ninjitsu Art of Transformation". Ideally, one should attempt to use monsters that fulfill several of these criteria; for example, "Brain Crusher" is both DARK and Insect. "Ninja" Decks can be made in a variety of ways; although there is very little archetype specific support, they qualify for Warrior support, as well as the aforementioned WIND and DARK monsters. Since this Deck combines WIND and DARK monsters, "Dark Simorgh" is perfect in this Deck. As a Level 7 Winged-Beast-Type, it is also easy to call out with "Ninjitsu Art of Transformation" and any Level 4 "Ninja". "Ninja" Decks are rarely seen, as there is very little support currently available for the archetype, and the Decks can be difficult to make, as they require one to incorporate a wide variety of cards. Although "Armed Ninja" and "Crimson Ninja" are "Ninjas", they will be difficult to use in a "Ninja" Deck, as their effects are sub-par and most of the time their effects are only activated upon their being attacked and destroyed, making them difficult to effectively use with "Ninjitsu Art of Transformation". Their Level 1 also limits a duelist's options to support monsters such as "Nimble Momonga" or "Giant Rat". Using the transformation to Summon Beatdown monsters such as "Chainsaw Insect" and "Berserk Gorilla" is a waste, since the higher Level "Ninja" cards can be used to Summon better Beatdown monsters such as "Big Koala" and "Behemoth the King of All Animals", or the top two "Ultimate Insects" and "Insect Queen". The transformation can be used to stall for better cards by Special Summoning high DEF monsters such as "Soul Tiger" or "Cocoon of Evolution". Another great card to Special Summon is "Stealth Bird" since it has decent DEF (1700), and can be flipped face-down to prepare for its flip effect damage. Though if one of these Ninja cards can survive your opponent's turn while face-up, you can use "Ninjitsu Art of Transformation" to Special Summon "Ultimate Insect LV3" during your opponent's End Phase. Then when your Standby Phase starts you will be able to level this monster up into "Ultimate Insect LV5" and gain its special effect. Furthermore, destroying "Ninjitsu Art of Transformation" will not destroy the higher Level monster since it was equipped to the previous Level monster. However, it will remain in the Spell & Trap Card Zone since the previous Level monster was not destroyed but rather Tributed. Now on the new booster Photon Shockwave, a new Ninja has been released, Silver Ninja, which is the highest-level Ninja in the Yu-Gi-Oh! game, being level 6 (The second highest one is * Karakuri Ninja mdl 7749 “Nanashick”). His effect is a great support for all Ninjas since he Special Summon any number of Ninjas from your Graveyard face-down, reloading the effects of your used Crimson Ninja, Armed Ninja and White Ninja. Also he's a really good beatstick with 2300 ATK and 2000 DEF, being the strongest monster of the Ninja Archtype. If you run a Warrior-only Ninja Deck, you can use The Immortal Bushi to Tribute Summon this card face-down and start the Ninja Swarming. Recommended cards Category:Archetypes Category:Deck Type